The Bohemian guide to: high school
by Purplepockypandabears
Summary: What do you get when you cross 8 boho's, a crazy authoress, and a boatload of OC's hardly anybody will recognize? The Bohemian guide to: high school! A submit-a-character story. *ALL APPS ARE CLOSED* May change to M-rating later
1. Rule number 1: Friends are a MUST

**Okay people, the moment I finally here: It's the first official chapter to The Bohemian Guide to: High school! The OC's come in next chapter, and this one is more filler than anything, I still think it's gonna be epic. So please enjoy my ramblings. The first chapter is in Joanne's Point Of View.**

"Bye, everyone" I said as I hugged and kissed my mom, dad, and godfather goodbye.

"We'll see you for the holidays, Joey" my mom said.

"Don't forget to call us when you land, Kitten." My overprotective dad told me.

My godfather pulled me aside. "Jo-Jo Bean, listen I need you to do something for me. Take care of Sawyer. Make sure she at least attempts to make new friends, because, let's face it, you're the only friend her age she has." It was true. She refused to make friends, or to get too close to people I was the only exception because we have been inseparable since birth.

"Of course, Uncle Nick, anything to get her back to normal" I said looking over to my best friend. She used to be so friendly, but ever since her mom died a few years back, she doesn't really take to new people as easily.

After Sawyer, we all called her Dahlia, made her goodbyes, we boarded our flight. When she got bored after about an hour, we played 'guess that tune' It always went like this: she'd hum or sing the notes of a song, I would guess at it, and if I didn't get it right after a few tries, I would make my 'concentrating' face, and we would immediately start giggling hysterically until somebody around us got annoyed. After a few rounds, we decided to take a nap before the plane landed in Wyoming.

I was awakened a few hours later by a name that I despised with a passion. "Joannie, wake up. The plane landed." I groaned at the fact that A) I had just been woken up, and B) I LOATHE being called 'Joannie'. Now that I think about it, the only person allowed to even call me 'Joannie' was Sawyer.

"Dahlia, I love you, really I do, but if you ever and I mean EVER call me that at school or in public, I won't hesitate to drown you." I told her. Sawyer got that mischievous glint in her eyes, and I already knew what was about to happen: her infamous argument.

"Define exactly what you mean by 'in public'." She always does this every time I tell her not to do something she has to challenge my ability to become a lawyer. So, I heaved a sigh and got up, explaining as we made our way to the terminal,

"In public: any place where we are not alone or strictly with family." Right on schedule came her even more infamous 'rebuttal'.

"But what if," I cut her off.

"No."

"How about if I"

"No."

"Okay, say if I take a slice of turkey and slap it across that"

"No."

"What about bologna?"

"No."

"Ham?"

"No."

"Salami, pastrami, roast beef maybe?"

"No. And what the Hell gives with all the lunch meat?" I said laughing. She just shrugged her shoulders and giggled lightly.

"I'm starving, Jo." And, as if on cue, her stomach growled.

"Let's get our bags first, then you can eat, okay?"

"Fine, but if I collapse, just know it was your fault."

"Whatever, Kid." She stuck her tongue out at me, and I playfully smacked her on the ass and told her to walk.

The relationship between Sawyer and I could be mistaken as romantic by a random passer-by, but it's quite platonic. Now, don't get me wrong, Dahlia's cute and all, and, sure, she's bisexual and I'm lesbian, but she's like my sister. We're sisters in every way except blood, but it wouldn't make us any closer.  
As Dahlia and I grabbed our bags, I saw something uncommon.

"Dahlia, how many bags did you pack?"

"Just two, why" I ignored her question and asked another.

"You had those two flags as I.D. tags, right?"

"Yes, I did. LGBT and bisexual, again, I ask why?"

"Because, there's a red suitcase with the same two tags coming down the belt."

"No way! That's impossible," she started, but I had already stopped listening. Because, as she spoke, the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen was grabbing that very red bag. She had very intense facial features and the most enchanting green eyes in all of humanity. I looked down when I saw her long delicate fingers tipped in blood red polish grab the handle and tug it to the floor. I looked back up in an attempt to catch one last glimpse of her face, but all I got was an eyeful of her wild brown tresses.  
All the while I was swooning, apparently Dahlia had been whining and complaining about the lack of food in her system. She had begun to poke me repeatedly in my stomach. It started to tickle, so I grabbed her hand and stared at her.

"What, flower child?"

"I'm still hungry, and you still have to call Aunt Cara and Uncle Harold."

"Oh, you're right. Here, we'll sit at the food court while I call, and then you can stuff your face." She looked like a kid on Christmas, that is, before she started looting my pockets for my wallet. "What the fuck are you doing?" I asked her, trying to cover the pocket it was in.

"You ate at the same time I did, and I'm starving. I just don't wanna pay for your food when I know you have money." She explained.

"Oh, and you got a little drool, like right there." I absentmindedly reached up to wipe it away when,

"Psyche!" Dahlia snagged my wallet and danced away every time I tried to seize her. "What do you want to eat Jo-Jo?"  
"Nothing that's gonna clean out my wallet."

"Whatever you say, I'll just surprise you then." She said before dancing away singing that song from Oliver Twist. I swear if that girl could live in a Broadway theater, she would. I chuckled at my own inside joke as I sat down and called my parents.

**Okay, so, sorry for the wait, I'm working with limited time. All of the rest of the OC's will come into play starting next chapter I'm trying to do something fun with this, so there's trivia in every chapter (or that's what I'm hoping for) first person to PM me the answer to the following question gets a shout out in my beginning author's note for chapter 2.**

Question: Who was that mystery girl?

Fanzel, you are forbidden from answering because you are my fabulous beta who puts up with me leaving things on cliffhangers for weeks on end.  
So, I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think.


	2. Rule  2: ALWAYS make an impression

**Okay, i know it's been a while, but here it is : CHAPTER 2!**

**Virtual cookies go to cece3457 for being the ONLY person to answer my trivia question. So, i won't waste anymore of your time, go read the new chapter!**

Food! Glorious food! Fast food, veggies, junk food, Chinese, Italian, Japanese, sushi, soup, salad! I love FOOD! Please pardon my food addled sentiments, but my best friend/god sister has been starving me.

We just got off of a flight that took us almost clear across the country, and I'm STARVING! And now, there is food before me waiting to fulfill my empty belly!

After I finished stuffing my face and attempting to throw food into Joanne's mouth, (we only succeeded in making a mess) we hailed a cab and made a beeline for Baynard. About an hour later, we pulled up to the main entrance of the school. It was enormous, dark, and eerie-looking. It reminded me of another school I know of. "Jo, we're at Hogwarts!"

"Lia, don't be silly, we're in Wyoming." I just huffed in annoyance and went on about grabbing my bags while Jo paid the driver. "Let's just go in and find the front desk for our assignments." She said.

When we reached the front desk, the secretary greeted us. She had a very prominent jaw line, a pointed nose, and chestnut hair that cascaded down her back. She stared intently at us with big brown eyes open wide. She smiled and said, "Hi there, I'm Ms. Espinosa. Who might you two be?" Could she be any more cheery?

I spoke for the both of us. "Sawyer Carlson and Joanne Jefferson." I said politely, though inwardly cringing at my name. She clicked a few keys on her computer and printed out a few sheets of paper.

"Okay, you two are in Thoms Hall room 125. Now, Miss Jefferson, the classes you will take for your law focus will be held in Walker Hall, while your core classes designated by the state will be held in the Martin Building." Joanne nodded and took her papers. "And Miss Carlson, the classes you will be taking for your musical theater focus will be split between Menzel Hall and Pascal Hall; Menzel for the performance classes and Pascal for music classes. Your core classes will, of course be in the Martin Building." I nodded, took my papers, and we left.

"So, Dahlia, what do you want to do first?" Joanne asked me.

"Quite frankly, just head to the room and see if any of our suitemates have arrived yet." So we got to our dorm and met with our dorm adviser. "Names, please?" Obviously she didn't glance up, because she looked surprised to see Joanne running up to hug her screaming,

"Aunt Marissa!" the woman looked up in enough time to see the teen rush up and hug her.

"Joanne? What are you doing here?"

"Daddy and Uncle Nick sent us here."

"Us? You and who else Jojo?"

I piped up, "Us meaning the future lawyer and her heterochromatic god sister." I gave a sly smile and a tiny wave. "Hi, Aunt Rissa."

"Ah, Dahlia it's so nice to see you again."

"How's Uncle Paul?" Joanne asked her. Marissa Davidson is Joanne's paternal aunt. The woman was practically the older mirror image of Joanne herself.

"Still a pain in my ass some days, But I can't help but love him." She gave a grin and pointed us in the direction of our suite. "There is already one other girl who has checked in for that suite as well." She told us on our way down the hall. Jo unlocked the door and revealed a very massive room with six doors surrounding it.

My dad told me that I had to try to socialize with more people than just Joanne, but he never said that the suite would be so big. There was a Latina girl lying on the couch. She got up and started walking toward us with a friendly smile genuinely stretched across her face.

"Oh, yay, new people!" She screeched excitedly. "I'm Magdalena Marquez, but everybody just calls me Mimi." Jo took the initiative to introduce herself first to Mimi.

"Nice to meet you Mimi, I'm Joanne, but if you must shorten it, Jo works just fine." It's just like Jo to be so welcoming to new people. I, myself, have been too afraid to get attached to too many people after my mom died and all.

I mumbled some halfhearted greeting and just stated my name and how I prefer being called by my middle name.

"Okay, Chica, while you're here we've got to get you some more people skills." Mimi chuckled, smiling over at Joanne. My friend rolled her eyes.

"Good luck with that, I've been trying to re-socialize her for the past three years." Joanne revealed, earning a scandalized gasp from Mimi. Oh god.

"Enough about my social habits; which rooms are which?"

"Well the room assignments are on the doors, so yeah." Mimi said twirling back around to the couch and plopping on it unmercifully. I glanced at the doors, and it turns out I was in the room on the far right with a girl named Kelti. Weird name much?

Anyway, back to the room, the color was sort of a bluish-purple. There was a bed on either side of it, a large desk against the wall space between them, and a wooden divider for some sense of privacy.

I left the door wide open, grabbed my bags, and ran head-first into the room snagging the bed on the opposite side of the door. As I made my bed, I started worrying about not rooming with Jo. What if this Kelti person didn't like me? What if she was mean to me? What if she was one of those people who hated homosexuals? I quickly shook those thoughts away as I shoved the last of my, now empty suitcases under my bed.

I made my way out of the room and into the living room. I moved the coffee table over towards the kitchen and promptly flopped onto the couch in an upside down position. Mimi and Joanne were having a discussion, but I was too bored to try and figure out what it was about. Suddenly, the door slammed open, and a voice yelled,

"Which way to my room?" I jumped up so quickly that I fell on the floor.

"What the homophobic Hell, chick?" I yelled as I looked to the door. What I saw immediately made me smirk; it was the brunette from the airport that practically had Jo drooling.

This is just too perfect.

**So, this chapter is full of trivia tidbits for fans. the person who finds the most and pm's me the most gets a virtual hug from the boho of their choice! SO, GET HUNTING!**


	3. Rule 3: NOTHING is ever what it seems

I looked around what I assumed to be the living area of the suite. There were three other girls in the room; two black, one Latina. The short Latina stood up and walked over to me. '_This girl has got to be a Hell of a gymnast, or dancer, or something look at that build' _I thought to myself as she sauntered closer with every passing second.

"Hi, I'm Mimi." She said stretching out a hand. I took it and replied, "Hi, I'm Maureen." I gave a polite smile before she made her way back to her place on the couch. By that time, though, the other two girls had made their way over. The shorter of the two had eyes like hazel daggers aimed for my head; if looks could kill, I'd probably be falling off of Tokyo Tower by now.

She seemed to size me up before her eyes held a devious glint. She smirked, crossed her arms, and said,

"You know a quick warning would've been acceptable. Or, you know, acting like you had some inkling of sense." Her expression went dark.

"How you think it's acceptable to just barge in, yelling like that, is beyond me. You possibly could've given me permanent brain damage, because when you started yelling, I fell. Furthermore," She got cut off by a voice as rich as fresh, organic honey.

"Sawyer, meds, NOW."

"But Jo,"

"No buts, you need your meds and you're going to take them this instant, and you will apologize. THAT. IS. FINAL." The shorter girl turned to me with tears falling from her blue eyes.

She said nothing, but she did cry and run away. It made me think for a second. There's something seriously wrong with her. I felt pity for the girl, she had bipolar disorder. I have known of people dealing with that amongst other diseases. But never have I had such an onslaught of emotions hit me in the face like that. It's a bit scary to tell the truth.

I watched her run all the way into a room, slam the door, and then I heard frantic rustling. I slowly turned my head to the other girl, when I realized she wasn't a girl at all. She was the most magnificent, elegant, most beautiful goddess that has ever graced the planet earth. She was my height, her skin was the color of caramel, her eyes were the color of fresh ground coffee, and she had the cutest little nose. With that same honey-coated voice, she apologized for the girl.

"She just hasn't taken her medication in all of today's excitement. By the way, I'm Joanne, nice to meet…" She trailed off as she met my eyes.

Under her gaze, I started to blush. I felt so enticed by her eyes that I almost forgot to introduce myself.

"Maureen, I'm Maureen." I gave a coy smile and watched as my Goddess blushed a bit.

"Joanne, that's a very pretty name. What does it mean?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"It means 'God is gracious'." She said to me._ He must be to create such a beauty._

"What about yours?" she asked. "Care to tell me what 'Maureen' means?"

"Personally, I like the 'rebellion' meaning, myself." I said as I gave a little smirk.

"That is very interesting, very interesting indeed, Maureen." my Goddess told me. I think I blushed a little bit.

"I should go find my room. The bags are getting a little awkward, don't you think?" I said as I shifted the weight of my duffle bag and motioned to my red suitcase.

She nodded her head and moved over to the side to allow me to pass by her. As I did, I caught a whif of her intoxicating scent: Lillies and Freesias. I almost swooned on the spot. I shook my head and kept heading towards the doors. I found one with my name on it, ironically enough: Joanne's was, too. I smiled to myself as I chalked that one up as a win. I opened the door to reveal a red room with two beds and two desks. Joanne had set up her side of the room (it looked really neat and clean), but there was nothing else.

After I finished setting up my side (admittedly less neatly), I safely tucked my green-splotched cow, Elsie, away and headed back out to the living room. The girl named Sawyer was back on the couch, this time laying down across Joanne with her eyes closed as Joanne read. I felt a pang of jealousy as I watched the two girls. I crossed my arms,

"What are you two, like girlfriends or somethin'?" I asked cheekily. _Please say no, please say no, please say no_. I thought as Sawyer opened her eyes (now as green as mine) and look at me, then look back at Joanne. They looked at each other for a minute, having a silent conversation, then looking back at me and laughing.

"No, we're god-sisters." Joanne said between fits of laughter._ YES!_

"Yeah, Jo-Jo here is my 'caretaker' of sorts." Sawyer added.

I uncrossed my arms and went to sit on the couch myself and Mimi started a random conversation. There was a knock on the door, and immediately following that, a very tall and thin girl barged her way through.

"Hiya people!" she said as she went straight for the doors to try and locate her name. I noticed that everybody cringed when she came in, and that she had yet to close the door to the suite.

"Hey, um... yeah. Are you gonna close the door?" I asked her hesitantly. You see, the girl was kinda twitchy.

"Who close the what now?" She said turning around quickly.

"The door, are ya gonna close it or ain't ya?" Dahlia said from her spot on Joanne's lap.

"Sawyer, mind your manners." Joanne said to the girl.

"Marsiella, you're not my mom. Nobody is anymore." That was the last thing she said before getting up and running to her room, crying her eyes out again for the second time today. The tall girl slowly made her way to the front door and closed it softly.

"We never did catch your name." Mimi said trying to lighten the mood a little. The tall girl brightened up a little.

"Katowsky, Kelti Katowsky. And you all are?" She asked expectantly.

"Mimi."

"Joanne."

"Maureen."

"Nice to meet all of you. Well, I better find my room so I can unpack."


End file.
